Little Admirers
by Meiwa Chinmoku
Summary: Boruto loved his amazing, patient, caring mother. He wasn't prepared to know that his friends did, too. Uzumaki family fluff!


**Meiwa Says:** I recently watched the new Boruto trailer and I could't help but be incredibly inspired! Everything looks amazing! This has already been posted on my tumblr account, wordlesswonders, which is where I'll be posting more prompts or fics in the near future. I haven't actually written any NaruHina since they've become canon, so I feel that this could be my contribution.

 **Warning(s):** I also noticed how I'm not well-acquainted with the characters of the new generation, so this is just a little experiment. Sorry for the out-of-character portrayals of Boruto, Himawari, Inojin and especially Shikadai. This is also not beta-ed, so I may have some (or a lot) of spelling or grammar errors.

 **Disclaimer:** This fanfiction is written solely for the purpose of amusement, and nothing else. I don't own anything that is related to Naruto.

* * *

 **Little Admirers**  
 _Meiwa Chinmoku  
_ Sometime near the chunin exams, before Boruto: The Movie.

One of Boruto's greatest secrets was his devotion to his mother.

Growing up with his father out on missions - or in the latter part of his life, being Hokage - left him and his sister in the care of his beloved mother. Of course, he didn't mind. She was sweet, gentle, patient, and could understand him better than he could himself. She would sing him lullabies before bed, make him warm milk with a dash of chocolate crumbs in winter and tell him stories of the Hokages past. He loved hearing her voice over anything in the world.

However he was twelve now, and kids at his school always teased him whenever he spoke fondly of his mother. He was proud of her - not just because she was to-be head of the Hyuga clan or the famous Byakugan no Hime who saved the world - but because she was everything a mother should be and more. Because of the name-calling of him being a 'mama's boy' and the embarrassing noises they'd make when Hinata would pick him up, he talked less of her and more of himself.

This did not mean that he loved her any less - of course not, because she was the sun and the clouds that made a bright day. She was there when he complained about his father, she was the one who attended every birthday, every moving-up ceremony and every presentation in school.

He paid very close to attention to anything that could compromise his mother's happiness - which was why he didn't understand why he hadn't seen this coming.

Boruto grew up far differently from his father having many friends in school. It was a given he'd become quite close to his parent's friend's children, hanging out at celebrations and festivities with the same group of kids. He didn't mind, he thought they were cool. He eventually hit it off best with the guys of their new generations group - Inojin and Shikadai.

As such, they often came to his house - they had to admit it was the best house, having been built on a Hokage's salary - to play ninja or to eat. His mother made the best cinnamon rolls that were warm in the tummy on a cold day.

Every time they'd come over, they'd greet Himawari kindly and his mother - and father, if he was there - politely. They would hang out in the middle room or by the barren area in the garden where his mother and father often trained. They were normal boys, playing ninja and sparring or practicing their accuracy. Sometimes Hinata would come over and give them pointers. On a rare occasion, his father would.

After wearing themselves out until the afternoon, his mother and younger sister would come by, bringing snacks and orange juice. He loved his mother for being so thoughtful, going out of her way to help attend to their guests. The only two people who really knew of his absolute love for his mother were Inojin and Shikadai.

It had been like this since they were ten, and it was routine.

It wasn't until that summer he turned twelve did he realize something was wrong.

They were just about finishing up their training session for that day when his mother came out with the usual tray - as per routine. Himawari came up behind her, laughing lightly at something she'd said.

"All right, let's eat!" the blond said excitedly. Inojin smiled and Shikadai nodded once, hands in his pocket and looking elsewhere.

As soon as they sat around the table, his mother patted their heads fondly. "You boys are surely working hard, aren't you?"

"Yea, ma!" said Boruto as he bit into the dango. "We gotta make chunin this year, after all."

"I see. Hm, if you'd like I could offer some advice?" Hinata replied calmly.

"We would appreciate that a lot, ma!"

Inojin lowered his head slightly, smile still plastered on his face while Shikadai once again looked anywhere but his mother. Boruto found it rude, but of course he wouldn't call it out on his friends. They'd been acting so shy around her lately, maybe they were scared of her or something.

"Well Inojin-kun." The pale blond boy looked up, his eyes shining as his mother called his name sweetly. "You've been doing real well with those swords your father gave you. I prefer short-swords as well. If you'd like to get a better range, you have to adjust the way your wrist bends when you attack." Hinata gently took his wrist and bent it backward.

Boruto raised a brow - did Inojin just... _blush_?!

"What about me, Uzumaki-san?" Shikadai cut in smoothly. Boruto noticed how Inojin flinched when his mother pulled away her hand. He also did not miss how his other friend seemed bothered.

Did they...?

"Oh, well you've almost mastered the Shadow Possession jutsu, all you need is a little more precision! You've progressed really since you boys started coming over to train, one day you'll really surpass your father."

Despite having no contact, he still flushed at her words. Boruto glared at Himawari who was giggling uncontrollably, apparently also noticing the weirdness of his friends. Maybe it was all in his head - his friends didn't want his mom!

Before they left that night, as the Uzumakis sent the two boys off at the doorstep, Inojin wrapped his small arms around his mother before bidding her goodbye and running out faster than Boruto had ever seen him run. Hinata waved a goodbye, called him out to be safe as he disappeared around the corner, red as a tomato.

"Will you be fine, Shikadai-kun?" Hinata asked. "It is getting dark, and your compound is on the other end of town. We could walk you home."

Shikadai shook his head. "It's all right, Uzumaki-san, I can manage."

"Please," Hinata laughed and Boruto was uneasy. It was his favorite laugh, and probably one of her sweetest. "Call me Hinata!"

His pineapple-haired friend mumbled the name under his breath and then red rose up his cheeks up to his ears. He smiled, repeating it again before bowing and bidding a goodbye to Boruto. Before he passed by the gate, he turned and waved.

"G-Good night, Hinata-san!"

Ever since then his friends began to do odd things. Inojin came over even when they didn't schedule a training session to help his mother and Himawari out in the garden. Hinata was surprised at first, but then accepted the gesture with open arms. Boruto was absolutely livid - their gardening time was a family thing! Inojin shouldn't interrupt something so important! Not to mention, sometimes he'd bring over seeds from his family's shop or even flowers for his mother to press.

How did he even know that she did that as a hobby?!

Shikadai was no better. When he helped his mother out with chores, the boy would pop out of nowhere and - with the excuse of hanging out with Boruto - help out with the groceries or picking up laundry. Hinata didn't mind, thinking it was good that her son was spending a lot of time with his friends outside of school. Boruto thought it was worse than Inojin coming over during gardening time - because grocery time was his alone time with his mom!

During the times they did train, Inojin would call out more breaks and just sit by the side with his mom. He talked to her a lot about swords, something he and Shikadai couldn't understand very well. But when they'd sit by the table, Shikadai would engage her in more grown-up talk about politics or new technology. He hated how he was the smartest of them. He didn't like how his mother would also entertain him - how his mother was so smart that she'd just have a response to any of his questions.

It was getting bothersome because it was taking away their time - not with his friends, but with his mom! He didn't know why they were acting so weird around her. Boruto sometimes came over to their places and they weren't like that with Ino-oba or Temari-oba, they were respectful and polite, like they were before. He became selfish and possessive, and didn't like sharing his mom.

So one day, as they occupied the training grounds because his mother had clan business, he decided to confront them.

"Okay what's with you losers?!"

Shikadai rolled his eyes and Inojin wordlessly unsheathed his sword. They were acting so sullen.

"What do you mean?" Inojin asked patiently.

"What I mean is why are you acting so weird around my mom?" Both boys stiffened as though he'd uncovered a top S-rank secret. "It's been goin on for like months now!"

Shikadai fell back, his head resting on the ground as he gazed up at the sky. "It's none of your concern, Boruto. You're being paranoid."

"Paranoid?! Where my mother's concerned, I am too!"

"Careful," Inojin said teasingly. "Your mama's boy side is showing up."

"Shut up! Look. My family doesn't mind you guys coming over a lot and I don't too, but can you please stop acting so weird around her?"

"We aren't acting weird, I'm telling you."

Boruto growled. "Well you aren't acting normal either!"

"We can't help it, okay?" said Shikadai, bored.

Suddenly Boruto gasped, horrified. "I...I know what you're trying to do!"

Both boys looked at him, interested.

"You're trying to steal my mom from me!"

"What?"

"Pfft."

"If it's a competition to be her son, then I won't go down without a fight-ttebasa!" Boruto exclaimed. True, Shikadai might be the smartest and Inojin might be the most sociable, but Boruto was still the renowned prodigy. He was incredibly skilled at anything practical, quickly learning through his hands. He would protect his mama's boy title to the grave, even if it meant having to fight both of his friends.

Inojin raised both his hands. "Boruto, it isn't like that. We both know you're her only son."

The other blond lowered his fists and his fighting stance.

"He's right," said Shikadai. "It might be a competition, but you can't be a participant."

These words stuck to him, confusing him for days.

Until his dense father figured it out before him.

They were training hard again, going at it completely. The chunin exam was months away and from the stories he'd heard, they were unforgiving. It was possible they weren't going to make it out alive. He couldn't do that - not to his mother.

He didn't want to make her cry.

His father arrived home early, sticking to his mother and sister's sides like glue. The three other Uzumakis watched them with interest, and his father also gave his inputs. They took it graciously - even Boruto did, though more reluctant - he was the Hokage and hero of the world, after all.

But Boruto noticed how different his friends were. They were attacking each other like they were trying to prove themselves to someone. That could be the case, their Hokage was there watching them. He knew he didn't have to prove himself to his father, because he would become better than he ever was. He would prove himself to everyone else.

As they finished, Hinata came over and handed them her famous healing balms. Boruto loved them and kept each canister in his drawer - even the ones he'd already finished up. His mother liked reusing things.

"You boys were really good today!"

Naruto came up, putting an arm around her waist. "Yeah! If you guys could fight like that at the chunin exams, you'll really make it for sure!"

Suddenly Inojin and Shikadai crowded his mother, pushing his father aside. Naruto stood back, utterly confused as he watched them bombard her with questions. Hinata listened to each one, answering each question as honestly and as kindly as she could.

"How did I do, Hinata-san?"

"Did I move my wrist like you told me?"

"Will I make chunin?"

It confused Boruto and Naruto that they weren't more interested in asking the Hokage - given he was the one who was going to determine if they were going to be chunin or not. Instead, they quickly questioned Hinata, smiling brightly and blushing when she would compliment them. Naruto knew his wife was amazing and he didn't need to tell anyone for them to know, but to cast him aside as though he didn't matter could only mean -

"Looks like Inojin and Shikadai have a crush on your mom, Boruto," Naruto said laughingly. "I've got some pretty tough competition."

Himawari giggled. "Boruto-nii's friends crushing on mama!"

"Well...what are you going to do, Boruto?"

* * *

"You like my mom?!"

Those words still felt wrong coming out of his lips for what seemed like the hundredth time. Inojin smiled softly.

Shikadai shrugged.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to notice," he admitted.

Boruto was beyond horrified. He hadn't slept last night as he tried wrapping his mind around the fact that his friends were crushing on his mother! He hadn't heard of anything more... _wrong_. What's worse was that his father had the gall to even laugh about it! Didn't he care about his wife at all?

"Wha - how - _why_?!" he sputtered.

Boruto was terrified. Absolutely batshit terrified.

"Your mother is amazing," said Inojin as his blue eyes glazed with admiration. "She makes the best snacks and has the sweetest voice. Not to mention, she has the gentlest touch."

Boruto's eyebrow twitched. He knew all that already!

"She is also very intelligent and wise, and she offers the best advice. Hinata-san is also...um...very pretty." Shikadai looked away bashfully. He never thought those words would come out of this stoic boy's mouth!

"She's strong, too," Inojin added. "Which is why we have been trying to prove to her that we are worthy of her affections."

The young Uzumaki twitched again, his brows furrowing as he tried to take deep breaths. He couldn't believe his friends had a crush on his mom! It was so scandalous. "You guys just...just let this go..." Boruto had the most difficult time trying to get these words out. It was so odd that he was trying to convince his friends to get rid of their unrequited crush on his mom. "I mean...my mom's happily married to my stupid father and there's just no way she's gonna give that up."

"We know that, Boruto, but maybe if she -"

"No, no, no! There's no maybe."

Shikadai sighed. "We know it's hard for you to understand."

"Hard isn't even half of it," he said dryly.

"But you know, it's hard for us, too. It's easier for us to understand why you love her so much, though."

Inojin nodded in agreement. "That's right. Your mother is absolutely wonderful and kind and patient."

"This is insane. And wrong, so wrong." He shook his head wildly. As much as he didn't like his dad, he made his mom really happy. He had heard of their love story and could agree that no one else in the world suited each other more than his parents. To think that his friends were even remotely thinking of a possibility with his mom was stupid!

"Look just give it up okay?" he tried saying. "My mom's been with my dad since they were nineteen. That's like, I don't know, twelve, thirteen years ago? There's no way two _gakis_ could get in the middle of what they have."

Shikadai looked at him. "I thought you didn't like your dad?"

"No, I don't but...but he makes mom really happy, and I guess that's more than enough for me-ttebasa." Boruto rubbed his cheek. "Dad really loves mom, and mom really loves dad, so there's no in between, or rather getting in between them."

Inojin and Shikadai looked as though they were slowly soaking up his words.

Boruto realized how quiet they'd gotten and waved his arms quickly. He felt the mood drop. He didn't mean to hurt their feelings. "I - I'm not sayin it's easy to take in, but c'mon! If you really uh...if you really like my mom then let her be happy. I mean, I know I'd do anything to make her happy."

"That makes sense, I suppose," Shikadai mumbled in defeat.

Inojin frowned, but otherwise nodded in agreement.

"And besides, maybe you think you like her but you really don't!" He didn't know why he started to ramble, and by the time the words escaped his lips, he regretted it. The looks on their faces made him wince.

"What do you mean?"

Boruto laughed nervously, and began to say the words at the top of his head. "I mean - I agree with all the things you guys said but it doesn't mean that I love my mom like that! It just means I love my _mom_ , ya know? And maybe 'cause you guys are used to scary moms that my mom seemed like an angel to you, if you know what I mean?"

It made sense, he thought, Temari-oba and Ino-oba were scary when they were mad. With Hinata, you didn't want to do anything that would ever make her upset because she would look at you with those big eyes in disappointment, and you'd feel as if you just told her that you hated her.

Inojin contemplated his words carefully, and Shikadai began to make sense of what his friend was saying. True, Boruto was just trying to make them feel better or to convince them to get rid of their one-sided crush, but what he did say might hold some truth to it. Thinking of his mother in her fury made Shikadai shudder and think all women troublesome - meeting the gentle Hinata-san seemed almost like a breath of fresh air. He wanted to make her proud...just like how he wanted to make his mom proud when he came home with a new technique. Hinata-san was amazing...much like his own mom was amazing, loving and caring. He wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world.

With this new revelation, Shikadai felt he could breathe a sigh of relief. Nothing was more troublesome than unrequited love.

"I'm gonna take my leave," he said with a casual wave.

"W-Wait, I'm not done!"

"Don't bother. I figured it out. Besides, I don't want my mom to worry."

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Everything was now back to normal. He had his gardening family time, did his chores with his mother alone, and his friends were finally getting their head back into the game. They respected his mother, still asking for tips, but they did so as anyone who admired her would. Boruto could finally breathe.

"Ne, Inojin-kun, do you need help with that healing salve?" His sister's sweet voice floated into the air. Himawari might be a pain sometimes, but Boruto loved her as he did with his mom.

"Thank you, Himawari-chan!"

The young seven-year-old nodded and began to apply the salve on Inojin's wounded arm. Boruto was busy sharpening his kunai to notice how the pale boy's eyes stared fondly at his sister, a smile falling over his features. It was now routine for Himawari to help out more given that his mother was busy overseeing Hyuga clan matters. She especially liked healing their wounds after a long day of sparring.

"How about you, Shikadai-kun?" Himawari grinned at the boy. Shikadai's eyes widened before he let the beginnings of a blush settle on his ears. He nodded and raised his pant up, letting Himawari dress his bleeding ankle.

"There you go! All better!"

The next time they came over, they were hardly ten minutes into sparring when both Shikadai and Inojin fell wounded. His sister didn't even need to offer, because they already had a head-start.

"Himawari-chan, would you please put some salve on my back?"

"I am also in need of assistance."

Boruto's treasured sunflower sister didn't mind helping them out, not even questioning the situation as he had. There was no way he'd hit them hard - especially not after sporting bruises the last time they'd sparred. Besides, he remembered Himawari helping them the other day.

His father and mother stepped up beside him. Both Uzumaki men glared while Hinata laughed lightly.

"Looks like Hima-chan has some admirers."

* * *

 **Meiwa Says:** Himawari is the cutest thing to ever grace the shinobi world. It really bugs me that she has such little screen time. I mean, Kishimoto must have made her for something, right?


End file.
